Simply Undeniable
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: A new girl enters KC's group home and takes an interest in Connor while KC and Clare work on getting back together. Connor/OC, KC/Clare ThreeShot
1. Part One

**Simply Undeniable**

**A/N: So. Connor needs a girlfriend. This story, will give him one.**

**Pairings: Connor/OC (Rebecca Daniels), some Klare. Clare/Rebecca/Alli friendship Clare/Connor/Alli friendship Dave/Connor/KC friendship, KC/Rebecca friendship. TWOSHOT!!!**

Rebecca Daniels sighed as she ran a hand through her long, mahoghany hair and tied it into a loose ponytail. Her golden eyes stared at her reflection piercingly. She couldn't believe that today of all days, she had to attend a new school. All because she was sent to this godforsaken group home! It was the fourth home she'd been in since she was twelve. She was fourteen now and was in Nash Gabriel's group home. It was supposed to be for hard to handle kids and teens. Ones who were like her and always tended to find trouble in the least expected places. She would be heading to school with KC Guthrie, another foster kid who was a year or so older than her.

Her eyes locked on to a spot in the mirror when she heard her bedroom door open. A tall boy with sandy brown hair and a pair of green eyes stood there with his hip leaning against the door frame. His backpack hung casually off one shoulder and he had a skateboard tucked under his arm He wore a blue graphic tee and a pair of baggy jeans and black converse as well.

"Hey kiddo, you ready for school?" He asked her as he stepped into the room and glanced down at her. She stood at about four foot nine in her sneakers. Not very tall at all. No wonder he called her kiddo.

She gave him a defiant glare, placing her hands with the painted ruby nails on her hips. "_Don't _call me kiddo!" She snarled, face screwing up in anger and annoyance.

KC just rolled his eyes at her and shook his head. "Well hurry up Rebecca! We've got to be leaving! Especially if you want me to introduce you to Alli, Connor, Dave, and Clare." A small smile came upon his face as he said Clare's name.

Rebecca snorted under her breath. "And _why _pray tell would I want to meet them? I'm bound to be shipped of to another group home in a matter of weeks!" She shouted, eyes sparkling with angry tears. It was the same story whichever home she went to. She got used to being tossed aside like trash and having to leave the friends she'd made. Well she wasn't going to do that this time! It was best to expect the worst, rather than end up being disappointed.

KC just looked at her sadly. She reminded him so much of himself. He'd been tossed out of foster homes left and right because of his behavior. His own parents hadn't wanted him. When he'd first come here, he'd been determined not to get to friendly or close with anyone. Then he'd went to Degrassi and had met Clare Edwards as well as Alli and Connor. Clare though, she was the whole reason why he'd given Degrassi a chance. She'd had him captivated the moment he met her, the first day of his freshman year at Degrassi.

"Okay." Her voice said, breaking through his thoughts of Clare. "I'm ready. But I'm not going to enjoy this."

With that, Rebecca stalked torward the door with her bookbag thrown precariously over her shoulder. It was as if she thought she was walking to her death.

* * *

"Clare!" Alli Bhandari screeched as she ran down the halls, torwards her best friend. The task was made harder than it sounded, with her wearing her high heeled, pink sandals. She threw her arms around her friend in a hug.

Clare laughed and hugged her back warmly, pulling away to brush her newly cut hair out of her eyes. She watched her friend's eyes widen in delight as she took in the stylishly cut, chin length hair.

"Oh my God!!" Alli crowed, hugging her laughing friend once more. "You look incredible! KC is going to think you are _hot!" _She stated with a devillish grin as she moved her eyebrows up and down suggestively.

"Alli!" Clare said in astonishment, though it really shouldn't shock her. She was proud of herself for managing not to blush.

"Oh come _on _Clare!" The dark haired girl scoffed. "You know you like that you-----"

"She knows that she likes what?" The very guy they'd been speaking of asked as he maneuvered his way torward them. A short girl followed closely behind.

Clare whirled around, bright red staining her cheeks as she saw KC. She averted her gaze and blushed harder.

KC raised one eyebrow in question and heard Rebecca let a huff of breath in reluctant amusement. "You look great Clare." He complimented, giving her a winning smile.

She smiled at him in thanks. "You do too KC. It's great to see you." She whispered honestly. They'd been working on getting their friendship back on track since the last week of school, last year. She knew that she wanted KC back romantically, but she didn't quite trust him yet. Not all the way. Her eyes landed on the young girl who stood behind her friend and ex boyfriend. She smiled a little and took a step closer, holding out a small hand. "Hey. I'm Clare Edwards. You must be Rebecca Daniels. KC told me about you on the phone last night. I hope you like it here at Degrassi." She said sweetly.

Rebecca smiled politely and shook the older girl's hand, not saying anything in reply. She looked at the dark haired girl curiously, wondering if she was going to introduce herself.

Alli got the hint when Clare nudged her hard in the side with her elbow and tilted her head torward the younger girl. She stepped forward to shake the girl's hand. "I'm Alli Bhandari." She told her quickly before beginning to dig through her purse for her compact mirror.

Clare's sudden shriek made her jump. "My God Clare! Are you trying to kill?!" She complained as she put a hand on one hip and glared at her best friend who didn't look the least bit embarrassed as she was currently hugging their friend Connor Deslauriers. Alli ran over to hug him as well, happy to finally be back in school with her friends. Summer had been a bit of a bore for her with Clare gone all Summer at the beach with her grandmother then helping her sister, Darcy out in Kenya for the second week before school started.

Connor pulled away from them moments later adjusting his glasses. He turned to look at KC, only for his gaze to land on Rebecca and he felt his breath catch in his throat as a pair of pretty gold eyes stared up at him. "Uh...hi." He said lamely. He'd never been good in social situations and mentally cursed himself for that. "I'm Connor DesLauriers." He told her, swallowing the lump in his throat and shaking her proffered hand. He could smell the vanilla from her shampoo as he leaned closer to her.

"Rebecca Daniels. I'm in the group home with KC." She told him, perking up immediatly. A smile lit up her face as she looked at him with interest.

KC, Clare, and Alli smirked knowingly as the two teens refused to take their eyes of one another. And it was then that they came up with a plan.

**Next part: Connor and Rebecca talk. Dave and KC question Connor about what he thinks of Rebecca while Alli and Clare do the same. Rebecca ask Connor out on a date.**


	2. Part Two

**Simply Undeniable**

**A/N: Now a ThreeShot. Last part will be up sometime tomorrow/later today.**

**Part Two**

Rebecca sighed as she ran her hand through her long ponytail and took a seat in the lunchroom. She sat her tray of food infront of her and grabbed her apple, biting into it. The day had started out okay. She'd met with her English teacher, her science teacher, and her media immersion teacher. All of whom had been incredibly nice to her. Something that she'd yet to get used to. Usually adult disliked her despite the fact that she still managed to get good grades in her classes. They always thought that she was a troublemaker and they were right, of course. It was half the reason that she was in the group home that she was in, now.

She lifted her gaze to look around the room carefully/ Her eyes landed on Connor who was talking with KC and Dave.

"You know, you could've sat over there, with us." A feminine voice commented lightly.

Rebecca took her eyes off of Connor to look up at the person who'd spoken to her. Alli and Clare stood there with their trays in hand. She smiled up at the older girls politely. "Hi." She said softly, silently wondering if they'd seen her staring at Connor. An embarrassed crimson stain colored her pale face at the thought.

Clare laughed softly as she took a seat on one side of the petite girl as Alli took a seat on the other.

"So I see that you are interested in Connor." Alli replied with a tiny smile---more like a smirk. A look that immediatly made Rebecca think that she was up to something.

Rebecca shoved a forkeful of green beans into her mouth suddenly, so she wouldn't have to reply. She could see Clare's blue eyes twinkling prettily in amusement.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the cafeteria, Connor was being interegated by KC and Dave.

"So, Connor. What's up between you and that cute niner?" Dave asked his friend, curiously.

The boy in question looked up sharply, "Huh?" He questioned with a stunned expression on his face. His mouth was half open in shock.

"I think you should ask Rebecca out. She seems interested in you." KC commented as he gave a crooked little grin and drank some juice.

Connor shook his head negatively. "Rebecca doesn't like me like that." He stated sadly, ducking his head down. "Girls _never _like me like that."

Dave rested a comforting hand on Connor's shoulder. "Dude, shouldn't you atleast try?" He asked encouragingly.

KC nodded in agreement. "Dave is right. I'm not just gonna let you give up your chance at getting the girl. Not when you helped me and Clare get together last year---before I was stupid and broke her heart."

"I'll never understand why you went out with her!" Connor commented bluntly. "She was a complete idiot."

Dave's eyes widened and he choked slightly on his laughter while KC playfully threw his straw paper at them.

* * *

"There's nothing wrong with you liking Connor." Clare said to Rebecca wrapping her in an almost sisterly hug. "Connor is a great guy. One of the best I know. He's never really had girlfriend and I think that if he knew that you liked him it'd be a boost to his self confidence."

Rebecca chewed her lower lip. "But...isn't it a little too soon for me to go after him like that?" She asked both of them worriedly.

Alli let an insulted growl erupt from her throat. "_No_!" She exclaimed with a shake of her head, blinking at the younger girl as if she were nuts. "Sometimes you've gotta be bold and make your move."

"Well...could it be a double date?" Asked Rebecca, locking her golden gaze on Clare questioningly. "I mean...could you and KC go with us? To make it less awkward?"

The girl in question looked at Rebecca with wide blue eyes, fumbling awkwardly for words. She and KC hadn't dated since last year. They were friends again and of course, still had feelings for one another but Clare didn't know rather or not she and KC could actually go on a date after everything. Even if it _were_ to help their friends. "I...I don't know." She said doubtfully, a small frown decorating her face.

Rebecca gave Clare a pleading look as she nibbled on her bottom lip. She grinned when Clare gave a nod of assent.

* * *

"I can't believe you two are making me do this!" Connor complained as KC and Dave pratically dragged him torwards the table where the girls sat.

KC just rolled his eyes and chuckled deeply. "You're acting like it's a death sentence." He stated lightly with a wave of his hand. "You are just going to talk to a pretty girl--who you happen to like, and ask her on a date."

"That's easy for you to say! People _don't _think that you're a freak! Not like they do me!" Connor pratically whined.

Dave frowned at his friends words. "You're not a freak, Connor. You have Aspergers. Last time I checked, having a disorder didn't make someone a freak." He informed his friend plaintively.

Connor was about to reply when he saw Rebecca, Clare, and Alli stand up from the table and head over torward him. His eyes widened as he stood in one spot, eyes locking with Rebecca in a silent staring contest.

"_Awkward_ party of two!" Alli sang under her breath, making Clare glare down at her a nudge her into silence with her elbow.

"Um...KC, could I talk to you for a minute?" Clare asked, swallowing nervously.

KC nodded quickly and let her lead him a few feet away from the rest of the group.

"Rebecca is gonna ask Connor out but she's kind of nervous about it." Clare informed him, licking her lips.

"Yeah, Connor's nervous too. Dave and I convinced him that he should go for it and take the chance. But why did you need to tell me this in private?" He asked, confusion written across his face.

Clare looked at him through lowered lashes, shyly. "Because Rebecca wants us to go on a double date with them."


	3. Part Three

**Simply Undeniable**

**A/N: A prequel and a sequel to this story are in the works. I decided to add a fourth part which will be more of the double date and after so FOURSHOT.**

**Part Three**

"You know, you two really need to calm down a little." Alli said, lifting her gaze from the television and eyeing Clare and Connor who were both rushing around Clare's room. It was the night of the double date for Clare, KC, Connor, and Rebecca. Clare and Alli had decided that it would be best if they helped keep Connor calm and helped him get ready for the date at the Edwards' home. Of course, it wasn't quite going as planned. Clare was obviously nervous as hell about her date with KC.

Clare twirled on her heels to look at her best friend with an expression of panic on her face. "I can't help it Als'!" Clare exclaimed with a sigh. She ran a slender hand through her thick, short hair and shook her head with a small sigh.

The dark haired girl frowned slightly. "You're going to be fine Clare!" Alli informed her assuringly, resting her hands on the other girl's slender shoulders and shaking her ever so softly. Her brow furrowed in thought as she looked over Clare's shoulder torwards the bathroom that Connor had entered while the girls had been conversing. "Connor on the other hand...." She trailed off and looked up to meet Clare's blue gaze.

The short haired girl chewed her lip and called out, "You okay in there Connor?"

The two girls shared a worried look when the boy in question didn't answer.

Alli walked purposefully torward the door. Long dark hair billowing behind her like a silken banner as she thrust the door open. Her dark eyes widened and her mouth fell open in a squeal at the sight of Connor standing there, staring at himself in the full length mirror that hung on the wall. "Oh...my...**GOD! **Connor! You look _amazing!'_ She said loudly, clapping her hands and then resting them against her smiling lips as if in prayer.

Clare came up behind Alli and peeked inside. A cheshire cat grin formed upon her lips as she bounced on her heels. "Alli's right Connor. You look great! Rebecca is going to love this."

Connor turned dark, trusting eyes on his friends with a small yet hopeful frown on his face. "You really think so?" He asked Clare.

She nodded sweetly and took a step forward, pressing a soft, sisterly kiss to his forehead. "Of course."

Alli gave him the thumbs up in approval then reached out to gently squeeze his hand.

He gave them a wide, innocent smile as he hugged them both. He was so lucky to have Clare and Alli in his life. So very lucky.

KC knocked on the door to Rebecca's room as he leaned against the wall, waiting for her to let him in. He heard footsteps walk closer and saw the door swing open. Rebecca stood there tiny frame being hugged by the jean skirt and gray and black tee-shirt that she wore. the chunky heeled sandals that she wore on her feet did little to improve her height. His lips curled up in amusement and a soft laugh escaped them causing the small, pixie of a girl to glare at him with her hands on her hips.

"Oh shut up!" She muttered, punching at his shoulder though she knew it wouldn't hurt him. He was a freaking giant compared to her.

He just snorted back laughter and grinned down at her impishly.

Rebecca rolled her eyes at him and shoved past him. We need to go to Clare's soon, don't we?"

KC nodded at her. "Yeah. We do." He told her lamely.

She gave a frustrated sigh and slapped her hand to her forehead. "Then shouldn't you be getting ready?" She hissed through clenched teeth.

He looked at her, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "But...I _am _ready." He told her, glancing down at the tee shirt and jeans he wore.

"No. You're shaking like a leaf and you look nervous as hell. Shouldn't I be the one that's worried? I'm going on a date with a guy I met just a few days ago. You and Clare atleast know eachother and have been friends for awhile now."

"Yeah. We _also _went out last year before I was the idiot who broke her heart." KC said rather sarcastically, his hazel green eyes narrowed as he crossed his arms over the chest and leaned against the doorframe.

"Well she still seems to want you so she's either _really _stupid or she understands why you did it. And I _know_ that you want her back KC. You still like her. I mean.....I know how you think. You probably broke her heart so you didn't become any closer to her, so you didn't get to love her even more. You were protecting yourself so there wouldn't be someone else in your life who had the power to break your heart--and to betray you. Of course, it didn't work out the way you wanted it to. Instead, you were betraying yourself. You were ridding yourself of the happieness that she brought you. Maybe because you didn't think you deserved it. Because if no one else could deal with you---then how could someone as perfect as her be able to?" Rebecca asked softly, shaking her head ever so softly as she raised an arm to squeeze his forearm with her tiny hand.

He looked at her, straight, white teeth chewing at his full bottom lip as he let her words run through his head. She was right.

She smiled at him and began to guide him out of the room. "C'mon Sasquatch. We've gotta go get our dates."

He couldn't stop staring at her. Couldn't take his eyes off of her. She held him captivated with the sparkle of her golden eyes and the small, shy smile. Connor didn't think that anyone could compare to her beauty.

"You look great Connor." Rebecca said, a small flush lighting up her face as she looked him over.

"We should be heading to The Dot now." Clare interrupted, not taking her eyes off of KC, eyes roaming over him as she slid on her light jacket over her pink, off the shoulder blouse. Her hands smoothed down her black jeans and she brushed some short waves from her eyes.

KC walked closer to Clare, giving her a boyish smile before he reached down to take her hand in his. Lacing their fingers together.

"WAIT!" Alli yelled, running torwards them with a small camera in her hand.

Connor looked at her in confusion. "What are you going to do?"

The girl raised the camera up slightly in answer. "I want to take a picture of you guys."

He just blinked at her, looking even more lost by the prospect.

"Just let her take it Connor." Rebecca said softly, laying her hand on his arm.

"Okay, okay. You all need to squeeze in together!" Alli said with a delighted smile.

The four listened to her request quickly and smiled as the light of the camera flashed in their eyes.

The dark haired girl squealed happily, bouncing on the balls of her feet as she watched the foursome walk out the door.

The foursome arrived at The Dot about fifteen minutes later and took a seat at one of the booths against the far wall of the restaurant, away from the crowds of people that occupied the place.

"I'm really glad you asked me out Connor." Rebecca said, smiling at him from across the booth.

Connor smiled back at her shyly, eyes going to her hand which rested on the table. Briefly, he wondered if he should take hold of it or if that would be too bold.

She seemed to answer that for him as she moved her fingertips over his.

Clare grinned at that, glancing torwards KC and flushing prettily as she realizes that he'd been staring at her. "Hey KC, why don't we go and play at the pinball machine?" She asked of him, resting a hand on his arm and beginning to stand.

He let his eyes drift to Connor and Rebecca, then turned back to Clare and nodded his head and stood up as well.

Rebecca's eyes widened and she glared at Clare viciously over KC's broad shoulder. The whole point of a double date was so that things didn't become too awkward between her and Connor and here Clare was, about ready to wreck that plan. She shot up from her own seat quickly and wrapped her hand around Clare's forearm in a surprisingly strong grip. "I need to talk to you alone for a minute, Clare."

Clare arched an eyebrow at the other girl and tilted her head to the side innocently and then threw a smile at KC and Connor, letting Rebecca drag her away from the table.

"What the hell, Clare?" Rebecca exploded as soon as they were in the women's bathroom. "You and KC were going to leave Connor and I _alone? _Do you _not _understand the meaning of a double date?" She asked in a whine, her eyes on fire.

Clare giggled a little and wrapped her newfound friend in a comforting hug. "C'mon Rebecca! It's not _that _bad! Connor doesn't know what he's doing either so you're about even. I don't think he'd judge you even if you made a fool of yourself. He's just not that kind of guy. Besides, you guys need to get to know eachother. You _**wanted **_to and that is what KC and I are trying to enable you to do."

"I've never really dated a nice guy before, Clare." Rebecca yanked a hand roughly through her long hair as a worried expression came on her face, biting her lip hard enough to taste blood. "I don't really know how to act around him."

The other girl's face immediatly became soft and concerned. Her small mouth formed an "O" of understanding and she gently squeezed Rebecca's hand. "Listen, just be yourself. That's what made Connor fall for you in the first place. He became interested because he saw something inside of you that he _liked. _He doesn't care about your past. He just likes you, for you and you shouldn't pretend to be something that you're not just because you want to impress him. You don't have to do that and you don't _need _to do it." She said in a firm, but comforting tone of voice causing her friend to smile.

"I'm ready to go back out there now." Rebecca said with a small, shy smile as she walked backwards torwards the door, waiting for Clare to catch up.

Both Clare and Rebecca walked back torwards their table in time to see the boys stop talking abruptly. Rebecca rolled her eyes at the look in KC's eyes as if he was trying to hide the fact that he and Connor had been talking about her and Clare.

Clare rushed forward and grabbed KC roughly by the arm, fingers digging into his arm as she pulled him insistently away from the table and Connor. "C'mon KC." She said, throwing a sweet smile at him. "Let's go play with the pinball machine."

Rebecca shakes her head in amusement at the two of them as KC follows Clare willingly, then moves back to the table and takes the seat across from Connor. She's still nervous. How could she not be? But Clare had atleast given her some courage and she was grateful for that. "So what were you and KC talking about?" She asked of him.

Connor cheeks flushed a dark pink and he lowered his eyes shyly down torwards the table top. "Um...about a robot competition." He says quickly, too quickly making it all the more obvious that he's lying. "What were you and Clare talking about in the bathroom for so long?" He inquires, changing the subject fast.

She smiles at him at him and takes his hand in her's as she gently shrugs. "Nothing important. Just girl talk."

"I'm glad that you decided to go out with me. I never got to tell you that." His voice is soft and shy and he's looking at her with dark, innocent eyes. "I'm glad KC and Dave talked me into asking you out."


End file.
